Change of tune
by FuyukoxAc
Summary: Rukawa starts noticing Haruko.But she starts paying attetion to Hanamichi.*complet chapt 2 iz up!^^
1. Default Chapter

~Konnichiwa! Fuyuko again! I really like alt. Couples, & since no1 did Ru/Haru...I did!~  
  
Chapt.1  
  
It was an ordinary day. The big ball of fire that will not burn out till millions of years later, hung high in the clear blue sky. The birds were singing crickets chirping, it was definitely a day like any other, or was it?  
  
The sound of a basketball being dribbled could be heard from Shohoku High School's sports hall(A.N is tt wat it's called?) Rukawa was practicing as usual. Just then, the doors banged open. "Teme you damn kitsune! Move aside! The tensai is here for training!"  
  
" Do-aho." Rukawa sighed.  
  
Behind the so-called tensai, Sakuragi, came Haruko. "Just what I need.." Rukawa thought.  
  
He looked at her. Strange.no signs of blushing. She practically ignored him. "Sakuragi-kun, why don't you use ½ court?"  
  
"haruko." he looked at her, then turned to Rukawa," you're lucky you damn fox!" & he proceede to the other end of the court.  
  
Rukawa just shrugged & continued with his trainig. Pretty soon, the bell rang. As they rushed off to class, Haruko didn't even glance at Rukawa when she past him.  
  
4th period-class 1-10*  
  
" Yuck.Math." Rukawa propped his head up with his left hand & tried his best to keep awake. But his eyelids became heavy & the droning voice of the teacher made it worse. In the end, his brain switched off & his head plodded heavily onto the table.  
  
"Pak!Pak!Pak! Crash!" Rukawa dunked the ball in. He had eluded Sendo. Screamso f his fans could be heard. But a certain brown-haired girl was keeping her eyes on that do-aho. He shrugged and ran back to position. "Teme Rukawa!" Sakuragi was running towards him,fuming,"Rukawa! Rukawa!" His voice started to change. Something was slapping his back, what was it? So irritating. Sakuragi too. He picked up the thing nearest to him and started banging Sakuragi..who,in reality, was the teacher (-.-''''').  
  
*LUNCH TIME!!!!!*  
  
What should I eat todae?" Sakuragi plodded towards the cafeteria. "Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko ran towards him, holding 2 lunchboxes," I made lunch for you."  
  
'Haruko! Made luch for mi." Sakuragi "happy-cry. " Oh, Haruko!"  
  
Question marks appear on Haruko's head.  
  
That's all 4 now! Cya! I'll try and continue..but! I need at least 5 reviews.^_^ 


	2. lunch

Yoz~dis iz da complete chapt. 2~~  
  
*Below a sakura tree..yes, it's spring *  
  
"Ne, Sakuragi-kun?" "Yyyyyyeesss?" Sakuragi immediately tensed up. " The competition with Kamome High 2 weeks later, Onii-chan has been working very hard," "ahhh" Sakuragi flashes back. *Flash back* " Taoke!Stop fooling around! Pass! Pass!" Akagi shouted, hitting the rukawa & Sakuragi on the head. ( I wonder why..) " Chigau! Block with your body! Moichido! Moichido!" he barked at Sakuragi. "TEME! What's with Gori?" Sakuragi rubbed the bump on his head *End of flashback* " Sakuragi-kun, u have been working hard too!" Haruko turned to face him. "Ha.haruko." 'happy-cry' again.  
  
The bell soon rang. " Iku! Sakuragi-kun" Haruko stood up. "Hai!" Unknown to them, a figure with short spiky hair was watching them with jealousy flashing in its eyes.  
  
" I didn' know you were with Haruko, Hanamichi." Yohei appeared behind him, followed by the rest of the Sakuragi army. "Heh, heh...AHAHAHAHHA! Of course!" Sakuragi laughed his trademark laughter. " How long do you think this one will last?" Tamiya said, triangular spectacles flashing. "I say.5 months" "wow! I think a month" They started crowding around Tamiya to place their bets. Sakuragi's temples begin to throb. He went wild with anger, "HOW COULD YOU BET ON THIS?!?!?!TEME!!!!!!" He started chasing the sakuragi army like some mad monkey (I'd use dog but monkey suits him better.yea...he's skipping class) While Rukawa, as usual, was in deep slumber during class.  
  
* After school* "Gambatte Akagi! Bring Shohoku to great heights!" Akagi's classmate, Takane shouted as Akagi walked down to the sports hall. Akagi grunted in reply.  
  
* At the sports hall* All the basketball players were stretching. The doors flew open, Sakuragi sauntered through, "Ohayo!" " Ohayo! You look like your in a good mood." Kogure ran to him. "Sakuragi grinned, "Himitsu! Himitsu!" He then proceeded to stretch, leaving a very confused Kogure.  
  
Sorry it took sho long.. 


End file.
